A conventional semiconductor light emitting device of surface mount type uses a semiconductor light emitting element for emitting blue light and a semiconductor light emitting element for emitting red light in combination so as to emit white-based light. Such a semiconductor light emitting device is disclosed in FIG. 4, etc., of Patent Document 1 listed below. In the semiconductor light emitting device disclosed in FIG. 4 of Patent Document 1, from the top view, a light emitting diode chip for emitting red light is placed at the center of a rectangular substrate and light emitting diode chips for emitting blue light are placed closer to vertexes of the rectangular substrate so as to surround the light emitting diode chip for emitting red light. Further, the surrounding of the light emitting diode chip for emitting red light is once sealed with a translucent resin with a dispersing material, and then sealing is made with a resin containing a YAG phosphor so as to cover the top of the translucent resin and the top of the light emitting diode chips for emitting blue light. Accordingly, light emitted from the light emitting diode chip for emitting red light disperses in various directions in the translucent resin and a part of light emitted from the light emitting diode chips for emitting blue light is excited to yellow light with the resin containing the YAG phosphor. Consequently, red light, blue light, and yellow light are appropriately mixed and color rendering of white is good and a reddish point-like tint just above the light emitting diode chip for emitting red light can be prevented.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-123484 (FIG. 4)